Silent
by YAYanime
Summary: Roxas and Vanitas have lost there parents, now life with there godfather and his two sons oh this can't be good Aku/fem Roku/no


Silent

M

Roxas and Vanitas have lost there parents, now life with there godfather and his two sons oh this can't be good Aku/fem Roku/no

"Axel, Reno I want you two to keep an open mind ok?" Gen said Gen or Genesis is the two fire-truck red heads father.

"Dad what is it did someone die? You seem nervous yo…" Reno asked, Reno is a little odd to say the least and can be cocky, cynical, somewhat lazy, and rather friendly, many do not understand him.

"Just tell us already I have an essay due Monday and I haven't even started" Axel said he is the procrastinator in his family but he is smart. Gen sighed "A friend of mine Ventus, his ex wife Aqua and his husband Terra were coming back from a business trip when they got into a crash and his children are my responsibility now because Ventus in his will had me appointed godfather…So legally I am now the father of four teenagers."

"We have more people in this house." Reno stated

Their house was a three-bedroom apartment with mostly white walls and furniture to match. A small nock so quite the three men barley heard it sounded from the hall.

"That must be them…" Gen walked calmly to the door…only to rush back saying cuss words under his breath, "Axel Reno can you carry their bags please Axel the checkered ones go in your room Reno grab the red." Gen was rushing to get medical supplies it seemed to his sons. They did as they had been told to, when they finished them saw a tall black haired spiked up boy with a beautiful blonde-haired woman in his arms. Then they noticed that she had band-aids on her head. The boys could only see her head and legs with the way the boy was holding her.

"Her boobs weight more then I do," the boy said

"Vanitas that is no way to talk about your sister" Gen said rubbing his eyes.

"She's too young and innocent for anything she's been though…she hasn't cried in days…will you take her already." The blonde girl was passed to who said, "Vanitas meet Reno and Axel the one with a ponytail is your roommate."

"Good after noon I'm sorry that Rox isn't up she fainted cause her head started bleeding before we got here I barely caught her on the stairs…I'll be in your room" Vanitas directed to Reno.

"Axel take Roxas to your room I'm going to be late." Gen put Roxas in Axel arms and left. The brothers now that no one was watching ogled the girl with no shame she was only in a grey half sleeved shirt that went down a few inches from her waist. When Axel shifted her, they saw black and red lacy panties. Her breasts were at least a c-cup and as short, as she may be her legs were long and slender. Axel and Reno went to the formers room and laid the sleeping beauty on Axels black sheets. "You lucky bastard" Reno said to his younger brother.

"You're right I am lucky and I'm not a bastard I know my father."

"Axel that is a horrid joke yo" The brothers heard rustling on the bed to see that Roxas had woken up. She looked at them then around the room. She looked down at herself and slowly moved so her body was facing the only other in the room. Roxas did not speak but only waited.

"Hi I'm Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?"

She looked at him with a face that clearly said 'you've got to be kidding'

"I'm Reno nice to meet you yo" Not a sound came from the girl who was looking back and forth between the boys. Then she pointed to Axel and motioned for him to come to her. Axel walked wearily trying to figure out what she wanted. Her half-lidded eyes did not help his pervert mind at all. She grabbed his hands and made him hold her legs and then her lower back. As she wrapped her rather thin arms around his neck, he got it: she wanted him to carry her. Raising her frail (in his mind) body off his bed, He asked "Where to princess Roxy?" Roxas pointed to her bags the door. She dug in her smallest bag and pulled out a white board and a marker. She wrote 'hello I'm Roxas can you take me to my brother Vanitas, please Prince Ax?' Axel laughed as Roxas played along. "Then to prisoner Vani we go come slave." he called over his shoulder as they went to Reno's room.

"Why do I have to be the slave." Reno whined

'Because being chained to a master is so sexy Reno' Roxas wrote

"Roxas don't be a tease sweet little sister." Vanitas suddenly said walking there way. "I'm going to go get your meds see ya"


End file.
